Escenas Eliminadas (Voluntad)
by Kaorumar
Summary: Escenas que por algún motivo no he puesto en el fic Voluntad pero que me apetece compartir.
1. Chapter 1

Como ya dije, en el capítulo 11 de Voluntad, había escenas que quité porque se hacía muy largo el capítulo, pero como están escritas, os las dejo aquí para que podáis leerlas.

La primera escena es desde el punto de vista de Hotch pero la eliminé porque era más de humor que de la pareja en si y no aportaba realmente ningún valor al sentido del fic. Se situaría justo al principio del capítulo.

La segunda no la corté, simplemente no la escribí, pero me quedé con las ganas así que ahora la pongo aquí. Es la escena que sucede entre que Morgan deja a Emily y Hotch solos en el restaurante hasta que vuelven a las habitaciones.

Espero que las disfrutéis. Dependiendo e la aceptación que tenga este invento seguiré haciendolo en los siguientes capítulos o no.

Un saludo

 **Voluntad – Capítulo 11 ( 4x04– Aaron Hotchner )**

En la actualidad…

En algún lugar surcando el cielo

RUMBO A RENO, NEVADA

Habían sido llamados de urgencia por un caso en el que una pareja, aparentemente envuelta en un accidente de tráfico, había muerto. Eso no hubiera sido suficiente para la UAC si no hubiera habido dos accidentes más en las mismas circunstancias con anterioridad y si los forenses no hubieran decretado que las víctimas estaban muertas antes de ser arrolladas por otros vehículos en el accidente.

Al parecer, su SUDES estaba intentando ocultar los asesinatos haciendo ver que las víctimas morían en los accidentes. Por suerte para ellos y desgracia para el él, ese último asesinato no lo había logrado enmascarar con éxito. La mujer había sido violada y torturada y el hombre había muerto a causa de un fuerte traumatismo craneal. Tenían pistas suficientes para empezar una investigación.

Tenían seis horas de viaje por delante hasta llegar a Reno, Nevada, y Hotch podía ver el cansancio del Equipo en sus rostros incluso antes de empezar. La semana anterior había sido ajetreada y habían trabajado en dos casos. Todos, incluido él, necesitaban algo de descanso y realmente pensaron que ese fin de semana lo tendrían.

Reid se mantenía con la vista fija en los informes del caso, Morgan intentaba desviar de vez en cuando la atención de las palabras en los papeles hacia los rostros de los demás y Hotch sabía que buscaba una vía de escape de alguna manera. Rossi los observaba a todos en silencio mientras intentaba relajarse. Podía sentir a Emily a su lado, mirando con una sonrisa a JJ mientras esta se sobaba la barriga.

Aaron vio por el rabillo del ojo como JJ abría los auriculares para envolver su barriga con ellos.

— ¿Qué haces? – Le preguntó Emily, curiosa.

— Es para que lo oiga el bebé. – Respondió JJ con su habitual tono cariñoso.

— ¿Qué está escuchando? – El tono de Prentiss de pronto también envuelto de esa suavidad que solo puede estar reservada al cariño, haciendo que Hotch alzara una ceja ante la extraña sensación de familiaridad en el ambiente.

— A Bethoveen.

Reid alzó la mirada de los papeles y Aaron supo que venía uno de esos comentarios que nadie quería oír y que tenían que ver con estadísticas.

— Yo personalmente prefiero a Mozart. – Dijo – Pero ten cuidado. No se lo pongas más de una hora. Los fluidos amnióticos tienen tendencia a amplificar el sonido.

— Gracias por la información, Doctor. – JJ palmeó la pierna de Spencer, y Hotch sabía que rezaba para que Reid dejara de decirle esas cosas.

Abordaron la conversación sobre el caso durante aproximadamente una hora y Hotch dio instrucciones precisas de lo que cada uno de ellos tenía que hacer cuando llegaran a Reno. Los accidentes se habían producido a lo largo de la autopista que unía Carson City, Lago Tahoe y Reno, por lo que tenían un área bastante amplia que cubrir. Iba a ser un caso complicado y quería al Equipo fresco antes de llegar, por lo que dejó que el resto del viaje se relajaran haciendo lo quisieran sin tener que preocuparse por lo que se encontrarían al llegar a su destino.

— Nos tendrían que pagar el triple con todas las horas extras que hacemos. – Dijo David, molesto, mientras intentaba acomodarse por enésima vez en el asiento.

Hotch estaba seguro de que Morgan deseaba burlarse de él, pero pensaba lo mismo, así que solo asintió, casi herido por tener que darle la razón.

— Yo tenía planes para el fin de semana. – Dijo, con tono soñador. – Y Prentiss también. ¿Verdad? – Morgan sonrió pícaro, echando su cuerpo hacia adelante para estar más cerca de Emily. - ¿Con quién pensabas pasar el fin de semana en ese Yacuzzi?

Aaron fijo su vista en el informe frente a él, pero su atención estaba por completo en la respuesta de Emily. ¿Tenía un yacuzzi? Aunque eso no era lo que más le interesaba saber. Algo en su interior se removió al pensar que había quedado con alguien. Una pequeña sensación de intranquilidad se instaló sobre él, cogiéndolo completamente desprevenido. A decir verdad, todos los pensamientos que tenía últimamente relacionados con Emily Prentiss le sorprendían.

— Morgan… Ni sueñes que voy a contarte mis intimidades. Lo que hago en mi yacuzzi y con quién lo hago es cosa mía.

Morgan frunció los labios en un intento de parecer dolido, aunque todos sabían que no era así. Emily y él solían siempre bromear de la misma forma. Al principio Aaron pensó que entre sus dos subordinados podía haber algo, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que eran bromas sanas hechas por dos personas que se adoraban fuera del plano amoroso.

— A Morgan quizá no tengas que contarle nada, pero te aseguro que yo quiero una explicación. – Dijo JJ, su tono acusador porque su amiga le ocultaba algo.

— Tu eres otro asunto JJ. A un par de tetas puedo explicarle mis intimidades.

Hotch no pudo evitar sonreír disimuladamente al ver como Reid había cogido aire de golpe ante el comentario de Emily, aunque seguía sintiéndose raro.

— Si es por tetas no hay problema. – Saltó Morgan. – Yo me pongo un par potizas, una peluca rubia y me cambio el nombre a Morgana.

— Y aquí es cuando todos deberíamos dejar esta conversación antes de que se vuelva escatológica. – Aconsejó Rossi, entre divertido y reacio, ya que seguramente estaba imaginando a Morgan vestido de mujer rubia con un par de pechos postizos.

— Yo pagaría por ver y grabar eso. – Dijo JJ, mirando hacia el techo como si estuviera imaginándose la situación.

— Yo pagaría por verlo colgado en el ranking de Agente femenina más guapa de la Web del F.B.I. SSA Morgana ¿Os imagináis? – Opinó Reid, una vez recuperado de la impresión inicial.

— Reid, a ti no te hacen falta tetas para estar en ese ranking, con tu forma de llevar el pelo ya entras. - Le replicó Morgan. Emily le lanzó una bola de papel que dio justo sobre su cabeza afeitada. - ¡Ey!

— El pelo de Reid está perfecto. – Spencer le sonrió agradecido. – Si quieres saber algo sobre mi cita tendrás que subir más la apuesta y ponerte también unos tacones y una minifalda roja.

— Cincuenta dólares y mi voto en la Web si hace eso. – Dijo JJ, alzando la mano y chocándola con la de Emily en señal de triunfo.

Derek frunció el ceño. – ¿Hotch, a ti te parece esto normal? – Le preguntó, intentando encontrar algún apoyo cuando vio que todos estaban contra él.

Hotch dejó por primera vez en todo el viaje los informes a un lado y despacio, con su habitual seriedad, sacó su cartera del bolsillo interno de su americana ante la expectación de todos, puso cincuenta dólares sobre la mesa, frente a JJ y dijo. – Lo veo.

Rossi se echó a reír y todos los demás junto a él, excepto Morgan.

— No me lo puedo creer… - Soltó Derek, incrédulo. Se sentó en los asientos del final, dándoles la espalda a todos.

Las burlas continuaron durante unos minutos hasta que poco a poco las palabras se fueron desvaneciendo y cada uno de ellos se centró en sus propios asuntos.

En cuanto llegaron a Reno, JJ fue a hablar con los agentes encargados del caso a cargo del Sheriff Bruner, para evitar que la noticia se filtrara a la prensa. Reid se puso a trabajar en el perfil geográfico, Prentiss, Morgan y Rossi fueron a ver la zona dónde había ocurrido el último accidente y Aaron se quedó en la comisaría para hablar con el padre de Rebecca Galan, la última víctima.

Lo único que parecían tener en común las víctimas era que eran turistas que habían buscado alojamiento sin hacer reserva. Las únicas transacciones de sus tarjetas de crédito eran en gasolineras a cientos de quilómetros. La ausencia de rastros en los tres casos, los habían convertido en las víctimas perfectas.

Después de hablar con el padre de Rebecca, Aaron mandó a Emily y Morgan a Floo's, un restaurante que al parecer era muy famoso por sus donuts y al que habían ido las últimas víctimas, pero no obtuvieron ninguna referencia sobre a donde podrían haber ido después.

Mientras intentaban ahondar sobre el perfil geográfico, una testigo informó haber visto a los Galan en un restaurante de Sherwood horas antes de su desaparición. Eso les daba una pista que García podría rastrear fácilmente. La llamaron para que les hiciera una lista de todos los alojamientos cerca de la zona.

— Sherwood… es una bonita ciudad, cerca del Lago Tahoe, junto a la frontera del Estado. En la zona hay cerca de trescientos establecimientos de hostelería. – Les dijo en lo que fue un tiempo récord incluso para ella.

— García, envía una lista de…. – Empezó Hotch.

— ¿Direcciones y teléfonos? – Cortó García. - Ahora mismo distinguido señor… ¿Alguna otra cosa?

— Por ahora no.

Reid le agradeció la información por todos.

— De nada, mis queridos peluches. – Dijo Penélope antes de cortar la comunicación, a lo que JJ sonrió.

— Deberían hacerle un test antidroga. – Replicó Hotch. Ninguna sonrisa en su rostro. García era la mejor en su terreno y una gran amiga, pero Aaron a veces pensaba que realmente estaba poseída.

— ¿Cuál es el plan? – Preguntó JJ. Tenían demasiados posibles lugares.

— Empezaré a reducir la lista. – La tranquilizó Reid.

— ¿Y luego?

— Iremos a los sitios y enseñaremos las fotos de los Galan. – Contestó Hotch, convencido de que si el SUDES era el responsable de alguno de los alojamientos o un usuario de los mismos podrían ser capaces de detectarlo.

Era tarde y estaban cansados, así que ordenó a todo el Equipo que fueran a descansar. Aaron intentó dormir también, pero le resultó imposible. Las palabras de Morgan sobre la cita de Emily y su yacuzzi se repetían en su cabeza una y otra vez y realmente no entendía el por qué, así que prefirió poner su cabeza en algo que pudiera resultar útil y siguió trabajando en el caso, intentado descartar más alojamientos para que pudieran cubrir mejor aquellos que resultaran más sospechosos.

A primera hora, JJ los llamó, solicitando su presencia en la comisaría. Cuando llegó con Reid, esta se disculpó por haberlos despertado.

— Yo no estaba durmiendo. – La tranquilizó.

— Puede que haya desaparecido otra pareja. – Les informó JJ, entregándole a Aaron una fotografía de las nuevas víctimas. Ian y Abby Corbin pasaban el fin de semana en Reno. Tenían que haber vuelto ayer.

Al mirar el sitio de procedencia de la pareja verificaron que, de vuelta a casa, tenían que pasar por Sherwood, por lo que no estaban equivocados. Su búsqueda tenía que centrarse allí.

Se centraron en las nuevas víctimas para lograr descartar algunos de los hoteles y moteles de la zona. Ian y Abby no habían utilizado sus tarjetas de crédito y a menos que viajaran con mucho dinero, cosa que dudaban mucho por el extracto de cuentas de la familia, el alojamiento no podía ser muy caro. Eso les quitaba una veintena de lugares. Tampoco viajaban por la Interestatal, por lo que no tenían acceso a la mitad de los hoteles de la lista. La forma en que abusaba de las víctimas y las torturaba a su vez, sugería que necesitaba de un lugar apartado donde pudiera tener la intimidad y el tiempo suficiente para llevar a cabo sus actos, por lo que el alojamiento tenía que estar en un lugar apartado y el SUDES tenía que poseer un vehículo todoterreno con el que pudiera huir por los caminos menos transitados.

Habían logrado reducir la lista lo suficiente como para poder terminar de investigar todos los Hoteles entre los agentes del Sheriff y ellos. Normalmente no iban solos, sino en pareja, pero si querían terminar a lo largo del día, en esa ocasión, no les quedaba más remedio que separarse.

Hotch escogió cuatro lugares de la lista, el resto se repartirían los restantes. Esperaba en la recepción del último de los alojamientos impaciente, mientras tocaba el timbre. Estaba cansado. No había logrado dormir nada en dos días y empezaba a sentir el cuerpo pesado.

— Disculpe la espera. Estaba ahí detrás. – Le dijo un chico de unos treinta i cinco años, de aspecto afable mientras salía limpiándose las manos con un trapo de cocina.

— Aaron Hotchner, F.B.I. – Se presentó, enseñándole la placa al hombre.

— Wayne Draden, el encargado.

— Buscamos a estas personas. – Dijo Hotch, tendiendo sobre el mostrador las fotografías de la pareja desparecida. - ¿Las ha visto? Se llaman Ian y Abby Corbin.

El hombre parecía sincero al decirle que era el único trabajador allí y que no había visto a los Corbin. Empezó a explicarle aventuras sobre su madre buscando figurillas de cerámica y Hotch se guardó las fotos. No era el sujeto. Demasiado tranquilo y aunque por edad podía encajar en el perfil, no tenía el porte de alguien capaz de atacar a una pareja. Le dejó una tarjeta con su número de teléfono por si veía o escuchaba algo por la zona y se marchó al entrar un nuevo huésped pidiendo alojamiento.

El día había resultado menos provechoso de lo que habían pensado en un principio. Incluso separándose, no habían logrado terminar de ir a todos los hoteles y ya había anochecido, por lo que no podrían continuar hasta el día siguiente.

García buscó en casos resueltos a ver si hubiera algo que les pudiera ayudar y descubrió un caso en el que el sujeto había violado a sus víctimas hasta llegar a la última, a la que había torturado, matado y le había quitado las bragas, coincidiendo el modus operandi con el del SUDES que ellos buscaban. Ese último acto no había sido provocado por el violador, sino por su SUDES, que había aprovechado para pasar desapercibido haciendo ver que su crimen lo había cometido otro.

Volvieron atrás y buscaron a los posibles sospechosos que hubo en el caso del violador resuelto y eso les llevó hasta Floyd Hansen y Hotch se dio cuenta de que él había entrevistado a ese hombre y no le había parecido sospechoso. Se había dejado engañar, y si los Corbin morían sería culpa suya y solo suya.

— Debí seguir mi propio consejo y descansar. – Se lamentó ante Reid y Rossi mientras iban de camino al hotel que regentaba Floyd.

— Hemos hablado con mucha gente. Pudo pasarnos a cualquiera. – Lo intentó animar Rossi.

El problema para Hotch era que no le había pasado a cualquiera, sino a él. Aaron era un hombre exigente con los demás, pero mucho más lo era con él mismo. Si hubiera prestado más atención y no hubiera estado pensando en citas y yacuzzis quizá se habría dado cuenta a la primera y los Corbin estarían en casa con su familia.

En cuanto llegaron al hotel, hizo que el Equipo se separara. Había diez cabañas, cobertizos, establos… El terreno a cubrir era grande y los Corbin podían estar en cualquiera de esos lugares. Ordenó a Prentiss y Morgan que fueran con él a buscar en las cabañas mientras el resto del Equipo buscaba en los garajes y establos.

Encontraron a los Corbin en una de las cabañas, siendo atacados por Floyd. Con un gesto de su cabeza, ordenó a Emily que se mantuviera tras él y entró con Morgan a la cabaña. Floyd huyó por una puerta oculta en la parte trasera y Derek y Hotch corrieron tras él mientras Emily se quedaba ayudando a Ian y Abby.

El Karma hizo su trabajo. Floyd terminó muerto, arrollado por un camión, tal y como él había intentado enmascarar la muerte de los Galan.

Rossi se acercó a Hotch mientras esperaban a que los forenses recogieran el cuerpo de Floyd y los sanitarios atendieran a los Corbin.

— Estuve aquí. Hablé con él y no me di cuenta. – Se lamentó de nuevo Aaron. Le costaba levantar la mirada hacia su compañero. Se avergonzaba de si mismo.

— Se hizo pasar por un buen chico y te engañó. Son cosas que pasan, a los mejores. – Hotch lo miró por primera vez. – Bienvenido al club. – Sentenció Dave, pero Hotch sabía no se había dejado engañar o no había podido ver las pistas porque Floyd fuera un buen actor. No se había dado cuenta porque no había prestado atención y eso no podía volver a pasarle.

 **Voluntad – Capítulo 11 ( 4x07- Emily Prentiss )**

Morgan miró a Emily, casi suplicándole, pero ella ya había bebido mucho por esa noche y empezaba a sentirse mareada y a Derek no le bastaba con una sola copa más, así que vieron como Morgan sin dolor ni pena los dejaba solos para ir con alguna desconocida a pasar el rato. Convenció a Hotch para una última copa rápida antes de subir.

Y ahí estaban, en lo que parecía ser una situación completamente anormal para ellos. Hotch se pidió un vaso de Whisky y ella un Gin-Tonic. Emily no pudo evitar mirar en su dirección cuando Aaron se llevó el vaso a los labios y por un momento deseó convertirse en ese objeto. Sacudió la cabeza e hizo buena cuenta de su bebida.

— No llegaste a responder a la acusación de Dave. – Le dijo, una vez terminada la primera mitad de su copa.

— No sé de qué me hablas. – Dijo Hotch y Emily no lo creyó ni por un segundo. Había una mueca en sus labios y ella supo que intentaba ocultar una sonrisa.

— Te hablo de ti y el porno online. – Se aventuró y se arrepintió casi al momento. Hotch era su jefe y por mucho que estuvieran fuera del trabajo, seguía siendo su jefe. Esperó unos segundos a que la cara de Aaron se tornara piedra, pero se sorprendió al verlo sonreír.

— No miro anuncios para agrandar mi pene.

Emily se atragantó con el Gin-Tonic y se vio obligada a toser. Hotch solo sonrió, terminándose su Whisky como si hubiera estado hablando del tiempo. Oír hablar a Aaron Hotchner de sexo no era buena idea y oírlo nombrar su pene aún menos. Decidió ahondar otros temas menos tensos.

De camino a la habitación, tuvo que apoyarse en Aaron un par de veces al notar como le costaba caminar en línea recta. Él, seguramente, viendo la situación, decidió acompañarla hasta la puerta de su habitación.


	2. Chapter 2

Antes de nada como siempre agradeceros vuestros comentarios que son mi alegría para escribir.

Gracias a:

 **ConstanzaMC:** Si, Emily y Derek son la alegría de la huerta y si no fuera el fic tan triste haría mas hincapié en ellos, pero tranquila porque en el siguiente lo hare.

 **LAalldayeveryday:** Gracias a ti por tus comentarios, como he dicho, son mi alegría para escribir.

 **Lupita Trujillo: ** Si jajaja Hotch celoso es lo mejor. Me imagino todo lo que tiene que pasar por su cabeza y me da por reír a mi sola. Con lo serio que es…

 **A Nathaniel:** Si… Hotch hablando de penes es raro lo mires por donde lo mires hombre xD. Aunque suele tener ciertas contestaciones que te dejan de piedra continuamente.

 **Lica:** Pobrecito MI amado Hotch. Aparta… que me lo ensucias xD. A lo mejor en el futuro alguien lo ayude con el yacuzzi, de momento… su parte.

Y lo prometido es deuda. El capítulo 13 desde el punto de vista de Hotch, aunque he de reconocer que no se si gustó mucho el capítulo 13, porque he recibido pocos comentarios. Es en el que menos he recibido. Pero bueno… lo prometí y aquí lo tenéis.

Espero que os guste.

 **Escenas eliminadas Voluntad – Capítulo 13 (4x10 – Aaron Hotchner)**

Hotch maldijo para si mismo cuando vio al Agente Evans empujando por el pasillo a Playboy, el líder de la Banda de los Doces. Le había dicho expresamente que no era un tema de bandas, pero ni él, ni sus compañeros, aceptaban que pudieran tener razón. Se acercó a ellos a paso rápido.

— ¿Qué ocurre inspector? – preguntó al jefe de policía que salía en ese momento de su despacho.

— Qué están aniquilando a mis agentes en las calles y en los medios de comunicación, eso es lo que ocurre.

— ¿Por eso cogen a un inocente? – No podían estar más equivocados si pensaban que ese chico era el culpable.

— He detenido a un sospechoso para interrogarle. – Respondió el inspector. – Tenía que hacerlo.

Hotch sabía que ese hombre estaba entre la espada y la pared, entendía lo difícil que era ser líder porque él lo era y tenía que tomar decisiones a diario que no siempre le parecían bien al resto de su Equipo. Apretó los labios y sacudió la cabeza. Esa investigación estaba empezando a írseles de las manos a todos.

— Comprendo que está sometido a mucha presión, pero esto puede perjudicar la investigación. – Insistió, pues era un error que podría no solo ocasionar una guerra entre bandas y policía, causando más muertes, sino también que el verdadero SUDES creyera que no estaban haciéndole el suficiente caso y aumentara el número de muertes.

Ante la negativa del Inspector de soltar al chico, Morgan aprovechó la situación para intentar averiguar si Playboy podía darles alguna pista de quien podía ser el SUDES, pero mientras este le interrogaba, recibieron una llamada. Otro policía había sido asesinado, pero en esa ocasión, el SUDES no había logrado matar a su compañero y al parecer la policía había conseguido acorralarlo.

Fue con Emily y Evans al lugar dónde tenían acorralado al asesino. El sospechoso se hacía llamar Diablo, y era un miembro de la banda de Lindo Park. Mientras los policías mantenían al sujeto a raya, Emily y él se acercaron a hablar con el Agente que había sido herido. Hotch se aseguró en todo momento de que Prentiss fuera tras él bien resguardada. Constataron que no se trataba de su SUDES, este había matado al compañero del Agente herido disparándole en la cabeza y a diferencia de los otros asesinatos, en este no habían recibido un aviso para acudir al lugar del asesinato.

La equivocación se saldó con la muerte de Diablo y eso solo podía ser un problema tanto para el Departamento de Policía como para el seguimiento del caso.

La policía estaba convencida de que habían matado al verdadero sospechoso, pero ellos sabían que no era así. Morgan había logrado sonsacarle a Playboy que uno de los miembros de su banda había sido atacado y baleado en el cuello y la policía no había hecho nada para investigarlo, así que insistieron en seguir con el caso.

García buscó casos similares en los últimos tres meses, no necesariamente de policías y descubrieron que otro hombre había muerto en las mismas circunstancias, un portero de un bar. La pista sobre esa víctima les llevó a un grupo que perpetraba peleas ilegales y donde el SUDES había sido vencido siempre, siendo ese el desencadenante para que empezar a matar. Descubrieron que el sujeto era llamado Animal, y que era rubio de complexión delgada. Consiguieron un retrato robot, pero no era suficiente. Tenían que actuar ellos antes de que el SUDES volviera a matar.

La única manera que tenían de atraer a Animal, era tendiéndole una trampa. Cada vez estaba yendo a por víctimas más complicadas y cuanto más alto fuera el rango de la víctima mejor. Alguien tenía que hacer de cebo para lograr que el SUDES centrara toda su atención en él, en lugar de en los policías y a su vez, poder tener la oportunidad de detenerlo.

Hotch tenía claro que no iba a poner a ninguno de sus hombres frente a un hombre armado que había matado ya a varios policías, y también tenía claro que para atraer al sujeto necesitaban que fuera alguien en el poder quién hiciera de cebo, así que solo quedaba él. Confiaba en su Equipo, no dejarían que nada le pasara.

Dio una rueda de prensa, dónde explicó explícitamente que desde ese momento el F.B.I. se hacía cargo de la investigación y con eso, sabía que atraería al SUDES. Solo era cuestión de tiempo y de planear el momento.

Un testigo les facilitó la dirección de Animal, pero Hotch sabía que no lo encontrarían allí, así que engañó a todo el cuerpo de policía para ir allí y que pareciera algo real.

La decisión de separar al Equipo había sido complicada esa vez. Hotch apreciaba a todos los miembros de la UAC por igual, eran una familia, pero mentiría si dijera que no sentía ciertas debilidades. Por una parte, estaba Rossi. Era un hombre fuerte, Aaron lo sabía y era el que más experiencia tenía de todos, pero en una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo con un SUDES, Dave no tenía mucho que hacer, pues los años no pasaban en balde. Luego estaba Reid. El chico era un genio, pero todos sabían que valía más para estar tras un escritorio que en el campo de batalla, solía tropezar con facilidad con sus propios pies. Todd estaba descartada, ella solo era enlace con los medios y en días normales incluso le costaba desempeñar ese trabajo. Prentiss… ella era fuerte, y Hotch le confiaría su vida, pero el simple hecho de pensar que algo pudiera salir mal y que ella fuera la que se llevara la bala perdida lo dejaba paralizado. No podía trabajar de esa forma. Así que solo le quedaba Morgan. No era que Derek le importara menos que el resto, nada de eso. Aaron daría la vida por Morgan si hiciera falta, pero en esos momentos y bajo esas circunstancias, era el más apropiado para cubrirle las espaldas. Así que le pidió que fuera con él, por si acaso se equivocaba y el SUDES estaba en casa, mientras que envió a Rossi y Prentiss tras ellos, dónde estarían más seguros.

No se equivocó. El SUDES no estaba en casa, así que cuando llegaron a la comisaría pusieron en marcha el plan B. Se quedó solo, entreteniéndose frente al SUV y haciendo ver que llamaba por teléfono hasta que notó por su visión periférica que el SUDES se acercaba por detrás.

Echó a andar despacio hacia donde sabía que se encontraba su Equipo y su salvación, intentando que su respiración no se acelerara. Él estaba acostumbrado a ponerse en esa clase de situaciones sin pestañear, pero no era de piedra y sentía tanto miedo como el que más. Tan solo la seguridad de su Equipo cubriéndolo lo mantenía tranquilo. En cuanto llegó junto a ellos tras una furgoneta que los ocultaba, vio que todos respiraron con tranquilidad y en cuanto el SUDES apareció, lo emboscaron.

El plan había salido bien después de todo. Lo que no esperaban era que mientras conducían al SUDES hacía la penitenciaría, Playboy se abalanzara sobre él y lo matara en venganza por la muerte de un hombre de su banda. Esa había sido una vida segada inútilmente y frente a muchos agentes que deberían haberlo evitado, incluyéndose él. No podía dejar de sentirse culpable por ello, pero de alguna manera sabía que, si eso no acababa ahí, acabaría en algún momento en el futuro, y al menos en este día, la única vida perdida sería la de un asesino en serie.

Era tarde y el vuelo de regreso a Quantico no sería hasta media mañana del día siguiente. Como solían hacer cada vez que acababan un caso y tenían que esperar a poder volver a casa, fueron a cenar todos juntos.

La cena transcurría con normalidad, Hotch observaba divertido como Morgan se metía con Reid mientras este intentaba contestarle con alguna ocurrencia de las suyas. David estaba callado, Aaron sabía que en cierta forma se sentía responsable también por la muerte de Animal tanto como él, pero de vez en cuando soltaba algún comentario para que no decayera la fiesta entre el joven Doctor y Derek. Todd los observaba a todos, pero aún no se atrevía a participar demasiado y entonces se fijó en Emiy. Estaba misteriosamente callada, algo que no solía hacer a menos que se hubiera metido en algún lío burocrático o que hubiera formado parte de alguna de las locuras de García. Cualquier cosa podía salir de ella, y eso era lo que más asustaba a Hotch.

— ¿Prentiss? – Llamó su atención y cuando ella fijó su vista en él, Hotch supo que algo malo pasaba.

— Me siento un poco revuelta. – Le dijo.

Hotch sintió que se le cerraba el estómago. ¿Se encontraba mal? Frunció el ceño, pero no enfadado, sino preocupado.

— ¿Desde cuándo te sientes así?

La vio encogerse de hombros y pensar unos segundos antes de responder.

— Desde esta tarde.

Aaron apretó los labios. ¿Hacía horas que se sentía mal? No le había dicho nada… ¿Y si le hubiera pasado algo mientras estaban en la misión? Podría haber resultado herida… Tuvo que tragar el nudo que se le formó de pronto en la garganta.

— Quizá no deberías comer nada de esto. ¿Te consigo alguna otra cosa? ¿Una infusión quizá?

— Eso estaría bien, gracias.

La vio sonreír un poco y notó como poco a poco el nudo se iba disolviendo. No debería afectarle tanto… posiblemente tan solo le había sentado algo mal. Sacudió la cabeza y le pidió al primer camarero que vio una manzanilla para ella.

En cuanto el camarero se fue, todos miraron a Prentiss y él tuvo que sonreír cuando la escuchó decir: cosas de mujeres. Ver la cara de Reid intentando huir de ese tipo de conversaciones no tenía precio y por supuesto Emily sabía que eso les desviaría del verdadero motivo de su malestar. Él en cambio, sabía que la morena estaba mintiendo. No sabía la verdadera razón de su malestar, pero no era por cosas de mujeres ni mucho menos.

Hotch pasaba más de tres cuartas partes de su vida con esas personas y sabía de sobras cuando cada uno de ellos pasaba por ciertos momentos. Por ejemplo, sabía que Reid a finales de mes se ponía más irascible, pues era cuando recibía las noticias sobre los tratamientos de su madre y no solían ser buenas. A Derek podía notarle cuando estaba más estresado, porque su maleta pesaba tres veces más, ya que la llenaba de herramientas y utensilios para sus casas varias. David cuando estaba mal se enfrascaba en alguna lectura lejos de todos o tenía un tic nervioso en el labio cada vez que alguno de ellos hacia una broma. JJ, cuando estaba con el periodo, solía abrir todas las ventanas y no dejaba de repetir: ¿no tenéis calor? Aunque estuvieran en pleno mes de diciembre. García era una bomba de relojería, su voz se volvía más chillona y sus bromas menos ingeniosas, sin contar con que Aaron no recordaba vez que no hubiera dicho: no hay suficientes osos panda en el mundo. De Todd no sabría decir, porque él la notaba siempre igual de iracunda o quizá era que no terminaba de ver el lado bueno de ella, y Emily… Ella solía tomarse las cosas más a pecho. Cuando estaba en "sus días de mujer", solía pelear con Morgan con más frecuencia por cualquier tontería y solía mostrarse más cariñosa con JJ, Reid y García. Hotch había notado que incluso solía acercarse a Rossi para recibir algún que otro abrazo y sin lugar a dudas, ese no era uno de esos días. Ella se mantenía alejada de todos.

Algo ardiendo lo sacó de sus pensamientos y lo hizo levantarse de golpe. Emily había volcado toda la manzanilla hirviendo sobre su brazo y no solo quemaba como el demonio, sino que corría a gran velocidad por toda su ropa, manchándolo.

La morena se levantó con rapidez para intentar ayudarlo, y pudo ver la culpabilidad en su rostro. De eso nada… era solo una camisa y un pantalón manchado, nada que mereciera la tristeza de su subordinada.

— No hace falta. – Intentó decirle con suavidad, pero ella seguía insistiendo. – Prentis… - intentó de nuevo y al ver que ella no lo escuchaba, enfatizó un poco más. - ¡Prentiss! – Vio como ella lo miraba, con la cara desencajada y volvió a sentir ese nudo en el pecho. ¿Qué narices era eso? Carraspeó. – No pasa nada, de verdad. Siéntate.

Cuando lo obedeció, se disculpó con el resto y se apresuró al baño al menos para poder secar sus pantalones y no terminar como si fuera un niño de tres años con incontinencia.

En cuanto regresó, frunció el ceño. Emily no estaba y David y Reid miraban a Morgan y Todd con sendos gestos de reproche.

— ¿Y Prentiss? – Preguntó, temiendo que la respuesta no iba a gustarle.

— Se fue al Hotel. – Respondió Dave sin mirarlo, con su mirada clavada en Morgan.

Hotch no quiso averiguar que había pasado. Si se ponía a indagar, Todd acabaría inundada de papeleo hasta que JJ terminara su baja por maternidad y Derek terminaría con un ojo morado después de un par de horas de entrenamiento cuerpo a cuerpo, así que, en lugar de preguntar, los miró a todos como si fueran desconocidos completamente. ¿Cómo habían podido permitir que se fuera sola a esas horas sin que ninguno de ellos la acompañara?

— Ya hablaremos. – Les dijo antes de recoger su chaqueta de la silla, ponérsela y salir de allí en busca de Emily.

Caminó a paso rápido con la esperanza de encontrarla en el camino. Cuando no la vio, se tranquilizó pensando que estaría en su habitación, pero cuando nadie le respondió a la puerta, su corazón empezó a palpitar con rapidez. Bajó a la calle y recorrió los callejones de alrededor, con el miedo creciendo cada vez más en él. ¿Y si la había interceptado alguna banda y estaba en peligro? O peor… ¿Y si la habían matado? Caminó con más rapidez, sintiendo como su cuerpo se llenaba de sudor a medida que avanzaba por las calles solitarias. Estuvo casi una hora buscándola y regresó al Hotel con la esperanza de que ella hubiera vuelto en algún momento. Nada… notó como empezaba a fallarle la respiración. ¡Iba a matar a Derek Morgan! Bajó a la calle y miró de lado a lado mientras cogía el teléfono y llamaba a García para que averiguara si el teléfono de Prentiss estaba operativo y dónde se encontraba y en cuanto la analista respondió al teléfono, vio a lo lejos el pelo negro de Emily meciéndose con el aire mientras ella se acercaba a paso cansado. Pudo ver su cara de consternación al encontrarlo allí.

— Nada García… acaba de aparecer. Gracias. – Colgó y se acercó a paso rápido a su subordinada, su preocupación de pronto substituida por el enfado.

— Llevó una hora buscándote. – Le reprochó. – Iba a movilizar a todo el maldito Departamento de Policía de Phoenix. ¿Dónde narices estabas? – Intentó controlar su voz, pues sentía que se le escapaba.

— Necesitaba que me diera el aire. Me puse a andar y no me di cuenta de la hora. – Hotch pudo ver como ella fruncía el ceño aún más confundida. – Además, tengo pistola y un gancho de derecha implacable.

Y Aaron había visto a rocas más duras romperse… Suspiró, intentando contenerse para no gritarle y abrió la puerta del Hotel para que ella pudiera pasar. – Vamos. Voy a asegurarme que al menos esta vez llegues a tu habitación. – Y haría de guardia si hacía falta. Alzó una ceja cuando vio que ella iba a contestar, pero sabiamente, cedió y empezó a caminar delante de él.

Subieron en silencio hasta la planta en la que se alojaba, mientras intentaba mantener a raya su enfado y cuando estuvieron frente a su puerta y ella la abrió, Hotch empujó hacia adentro para poder cerrar tras él y tener algo de intimidad. No iba a dejar eso así.

— Hotch… - Aaron sacudió la cabeza. Le tocaba hablar a él.

— No vuelvas a hacer nunca más algo así. No me importan los motivos que tengas. Has ocultado que te sentías mal esta tarde y has sido temeraria ahora yéndote del restaurante en mitad de la noche en una ciudad dónde hay montones de matones de bandas deseando coger a un federal solo para poder ensañarse con él.

La vio fruncir el ceño y Hotch supo que iba a contestar. Emily solía "más o menos" ser obediente mientras estaban en un caso, pero en esos momentos no lo estaban. Estaban fuera de horario laboral, él lo sabía, ella no le debía ningún respeto aquí. Apretó los labios.

— ¿Y tú? – Frunció el ceño, confundido. ¿Él? ¿Él qué? - ¿Volverás tu a ponerte en peligro? Porque eso es justo lo que has hecho hoy. Te has puesto en peligro deliberadamente y no te ha importado lo que los demás pensáramos o sintiéramos. – Hotch observó como dejaba su bolso sobre la cama despacio. Estaba seguro de que intentaba no exaltarse, aunque a duras penas lo conseguía. Era una mujer con carácter y Aaron sabía que estaba deseando decir palabras más duras. Era cierto, él también se había puesto en peligro, pero ese era su trabajo. Apretó los labios. Esa conversación no iba a llegar a buen puerto.

— Será mejor que vayas a dormir y descanses. Es tarde. – Y no era una sugerencia. Iba a girarse para irse cuando las palabras de la pelinegra lo dejaron clavado en el sitio.

— He tenido que ver cómo te perseguía un asesino en serie y he tenido que esperar a que pudieras llegar a nosotros cuando lo único que deseaba era pegarle un tiro para asegurarme de que no ibas a terminar con un agujero en la garganta y muriendo frente mí sin que pudiera hacer nada. ¿Crees que realmente voy a poder dormir, Hotch?

Emily estaba preocupada por él… No era que Hotch no supiera que su Equipo se preocupaba, lo sabía, pero Emily estaba superando eso. Podía ver sus ojos casi llorosos, como le costaba tragar y entonces lo supo. Ella no se había encontrado mal porque hubiera incubado algo. Ella se sentía mal porque había pensado que podría haber salido herido. Frunció el ceño cuando un cúmulo de emociones se enredaron en su pecho e hizo lo único que en ese momento tenía sentido hacer para él. Se acercó a ella y la agarró de la nuca antes de aplastar sus labios contra los de Emily.

Hotch notó como la morena se resistía, pero eso no duró más que unos segundos tras los cuales ella le devolvió el beso con el mismo ímpetu. Notó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, sus dedos sobre su pelo y no pensó en si estaba bien o mal lo que estaba haciendo porque siendo sinceros en ese momento no le importaba. Solo quería tenerla cerca, devorarla, fundirse con ella. Quería su boca en cada centímetro de su piel y con ese pensamiento se obligó a dejar sus labios para bajar por su cuello. Olía bien y sabía aún mejor, así que cuando ella tiró de los hombros de su americana para bajarla, no opuso resistencia porque estaba demasiado ocupado disfrutando de esas sensaciones.

Aaron contuvo un jadeo cuando notó el roce del vientre de Emily contra su entrepierna y quiso más, así que abrió sus manos sobre su trasero, casi cubriéndolo entero y la alzó para subirla a sus caderas. Ella respondió tirando de su camisa y hundiendo las manos en ella para acariciar su pecho. Eso ya era demasiado, él también necesitaba tocarla. La apretó contra la pared con las caderas y tiró de su camiseta hacia arriba para sacarla de su cuerpo, la echó a un lado sin importar dónde cayera y tiró de su sujetador para poder dejar uno de sus pechos expuestos. Se quedó un segundo mirando esa perfección antes de que sucumbiera a devorarlo. Emily apretó su cabeza contra ella y Hotch sonrió contra su pecho sin poderlo evitar mientras tiraba de su pezón y alzaba la mirada para ver su expresión. Recordaría esa cara durante las siguientes cien noches de su vida, estaba seguro… Y no quería que la perdiera, así que la apretó contra él y movió la cadera para rozarse contra su entrepierna. La escuchó jadear justo antes de que su teléfono móvil sonara. No… no iba a contestar, no en ese momento, pero el teléfono volvió a sonar y si era algo importante tendría que explicar por qué estaba con los pechos de su subordinada en la boca mientras mataban a alguien, así que, con una maldición, se obligó a dejar a Emily en el suelo y a contestar al teléfono.

— Hotchner. – Respondió malhumorado.

— ¿La has encontrado? – Era Dave… El oportuno de David Rossi.

— ¿Qué? – Le costó un segundo ubicarse antes de que Dave preguntara de nuevo.

— Emily, ¿la has encontrado? ¿Necesitas que vaya para allá?

Hotch contuvo un comentario soez. Si no la hubiera dejado irse sola para empezar no tendría que estar llamándolo ahora preocupado. – No – Contestó cortante. – Ella está bien. - Miró a Emily y suspiró. No sabía si el que David los hubiera interrumpido era bueno o malo. Dios sabía que esa mujer estaba matándolo poco a poco, pero lo que si tenía claro era que no se arrepentía de lo que había pasado. Desgraciadamente, tenía que poner los pies en la tierra. Era su subordinada, y él era su jefe. Tenía que bajar del ascensor y tenía que hacerlo en ese mismo momento. Se sorprendió cuando ella adivinó sus intenciones incluso antes de que él hablara.

— Está bien, Hotch.

Aaron hubiera dado todo lo que tenía por no ver la decepción en los ojos de Emily. No sabía que era lo que ella quería de él realmente, pero no quería dañarla de ninguna de las maneras. Se agachó a buscar su camiseta y la ayudó a ponérsela despacio. Quizá no hubiera sentimientos estrictamente románticos en ella, seguramente era tan solo deseo, el mismo que él sentía por ella y que apenas lo dejaba respirar, pero se sintió en la obligación de aclararle sus pensamientos.

— No me arrepiento si es lo que piensas.

La vio sonreír. Una sonrisa sincera y preciosa y Hotch notó como su pecho se aligeraba un poco. No estaba enfadada, ni con su actitud de antes ni con el hecho de que él se fuera ahora. Eso era un alivio.

Sintió la mano de Emily sobre su mejilla y no pudo evitarlo, cerró los ojos, disfrutando de la caricia. No era una caricia sexual, y Hotch no recordaba la última vez que alguien lo había acariciado así. Ni siquiera recordaba la última vez que Haley lo había hecho. Tragó el nudo de emociones que sentía y se alejó, intentando que ella no notara como le había afectado esa simple caricia, a pesar de que era lo más difícil que había tenido que hacer en mucho tiempo y cogió su americana del suelo mientras abría la puerta de la habitación y le echaba una última mirada.

— Buenas noches, Emily.

No hacían falta formalismos en ese momento. Al día siguiente volvería a ser Prentiss, pero en ese momento, para él, solo era Emily.


End file.
